1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism of a child safety chair disposed on the vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child safety chair is stably disposed on the vehicle seat, and a child is belted in the child safety chair to provide preferred protection. Because the child safety chair can effectively decrease hurt that the child may be suffered during traffic accident, so that the child safety chair becomes a trend of consumer infant child product, and is widespread secure equipment. Accordingly, a fixing mechanism of the child safety chair, such as ISOFIX (International Standards Organization FIX) fixing mechanism, is an important structure that ensures firm connection between the child safety chair and the vehicle seat.
The ISOFIX fixing mechanism acceptable by automobile manufacturer is a current standard for the child safety chair of the vehicle seat. According to the said standard, assembly of the child safety chair is rapid and simple. An ISOFIX interface is disposed inside the vehicle by the automobile manufacturer, and an ISOFIX connector is set on the child safety chair by safety chair manufacturer. The child safety chair can be installed on the vehicle seat by connection of the ISOFIX interface and the ISOFIX connector, so that the child safety chair produced by different automobile manufacturer can be applied to the vehicle seat with the ISOFIX interface.
However, the ISOFIX connector of the conventional ISOFIX fixing mechanism is buckled with the ISOFIX interface of the vehicle to fix the child safety chair on the vehicle seat. The ISOFIX connector of the conventional ISOFIX fixing mechanism is easily disassembled from the ISOFIX interface of the vehicle seat when the vehicle is vibrated or hit accidently. Connection of the vehicle seat and the child safety chair with conventional fixing mechanism is unreliable, and security of the child sitting on the child safety chair is decreased. Besides, the ISOFIX connected buckled with the ISOFIX interface may be damaged easily due to the buckling mechanical assembly, which shortens serviceable life of the ISOFIX fixing mechanism and increases the maintenance cost.